Terrified
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Ino being love is such a cliche, Sasuke being cold and unfeeling is even more of an cliche. So what would make it UN-cliche? Flipping it around of course! Making INO the orphan and Sasuke one with the family. But, what could make that more interesting?


**_TERRIFIED_**

* * *

Summary: Ino being love is such a cliche, Sasuke being cold and unfeeling is even more of an cliche. So what would make it UN-cliche? Flipping it around of course! Making INO the orphan and Sasuke one with the family. But, what could make that more interesting? A high school setting, but its still missing something....

Chapter one: Every Word Is A Lullaby

The smell of wine and cheap perfume stained the room deemed unholy by society for its reputation of quick sex and filthy conditions. Ino set down her AP World's History IV text book on the dusty shelf and took a breather. She had completed the 18 paged review sheet within 4 hours, which meant she still had 20 minutes to run the store across the lobby and find a befitting shirt to go to the Uchiha Melt Down Party, which happened to be party of the year.

She stumbled down the tattered and chipped stairwell that was scarier looking than it actually is after a while. She couldn't afford to rush down on account of no railings or walls being in sight at all in the motel stairs. Personally, she felt lucky to have the brown ones so close to her room, it wasn't missing and entire step like the creme rotting ones. With her new jacket on, she felt like she was floating on air, and even better--warm. It wasn't overly nice looking, nor was it missing any buttons. It was a simple black jacket with a suede hood on it, with a picture of her family crest.

She waved to the workers and staff as she headed out, careful not to be seen by anyone who went to her school she covered her face and left blindly. She used her ears to check if cars were coming, and if she was going into the right store, because the retail store she wanted still had their Christmas entry bells on it.

"Ohh...thank GOD." She exhaled, looking around to an empty shop. She scrambled to find a decent top, and she found one. It was on discount so she was able to buy skinny jeans along with it, and almost had enough money to buy a matching pair of heels to her top. The retail owner knew her enough to let a $2.04 difference go. Happy, she skipped across the street clicking her flats together in happiness.

Ino had bought a silver turtle neck, with dark blue designer skinny jeans (gently used), and grey heels with fake diamonds on it. She found a few bangles that could count as dark blue even if they were truly dark purple, and matching ear hoops. She worked at Haruno & Rousho so she was able to afford some kind of style.

"Never late." Was always repeated when Temari picked her up at the Cafe two blocks from her house.

"Hey, Ino." Temari smiled, checking herself in the mirror before she made eye contact with Ino. The new Mercedes Bentley was "off the chain" to Ino as she continuously rubbed its fine dark leather seats. Temari didn't even have to ask if she liked it.

"Father bought it for me." She smiled, puffing up her curls with her palm. "You look great." She added, with an admiring look on her face. Temari wore a light purple slip on designer dress with fish net arm gloves, and let her hair down curled nicely. Temari wasn't usually one to brag, unless it came to academics or cars, she knew how to change an oil or gas exhaustion more than girls knew how to put on earring with their eyes closed.

"Mind if we pick up Tenten instead of going to the mall, she lives just on the out skirts of Osaku Town." Temari said with cute pleading eyes, Ino sighed she still hadn't eaten.

"Alright," She said fishing in her wallet for any scraps of change or bills, she only had coupons, back up earrings and receipts.

"Don't worry, since you're doing that for me, I'll pay for some Mickey D's." Temari smiled as if she was an angel. Ino sighed in happiness.

Stuffed, Ino backed up the chair a bit, looking out of the window while Temari sang along to what ever song was on the radio. The Konoha houses that were average turned into nicer houses with fine bricks and American style looks to it. Ino stared into the clean lakes, and wild life as the forest captured the scenery.

"Oh, man!" Temari said glaring at an innocent deer as it crossed, "Don't. Like. Forests." She said using her wind shield to wipe out annoying bugs.

Ino loved it, she didn't like walking through forests, but safely in a car it was childish enjoyment. The wheels of the car hit the pavement with a thud.

"You think that they'd be able to afford nicer roads if they have stop lights." Temari muttered ungratefully as she parked in front of a purple house, it was giant it had a wooden bird feeder outside and a golden retriever loyally parked out in the lawn. Ino rushed to go and pet the warm dog that flipped over so she could rub its belly.

"Aw, that's cute. Her name is Ching Yung, she's a Korean Pug Retriever, looks do deceive right?" Tenten said wrapping her arms around Ino.

"Hi." Ino smiled distracted by Tenten's sparkly dress.

"My parents want to meet you, watch out for my dad, he cracks out jokes more than you can breath, and mom always whips out the traditional Chinese food." Tenten whispered. Temari made an stomp of her foot in protest, which in turn caused her to get a splash of moss unto her new dress.

"Sorry GOD, won't complain anymore." She muttered, hands defensive to the sky.

"I love Chinese food." Ino said still rubbing the dog, she didn't want to seem as if she had no self control, manners, or as if she's never petted a dog.

"Good." Tenten's mother said coming out. She gasped at Temari's dress, running over to her and pulling her inside the house repeating "I've got just the thing."

"Looks like that _bl__azed_ on her parade!" Her father said, before leaning back and laughing. Ino laughed too, understanding that grass blades, and raining on parades. Tenten shook her head and said something to her father in Chinese.

"She laughed though!" He said defensively. "Look at her, very hard worker, the hands and the face says it all. I like her." Her father said, Tenten groaned in misery.

"Dad!!" She said moving him along inside, motioning for her dog and Ino to come inside as well.

"Got it out!" Her mother said triumphantly, Temari hugging her from behind.

"Now, we eat." Tenten's mother said pulling out a huge tray of foods, arraying from appetizers to main courses.

"Looks fantastic!" Ino said eating after Tenten's parents went, she ate overly to show her good manners. Temari ate a lot too, smiling and complementing, Tenten looked down at her food and ate away, self consciously looking to her friends to see if they liked it.

Ino sat up straight and bowed to her hosts. "Thank you that was great." She smiled, the other two followed suit.

"Off to Sasuke Uchiha's party!" Temari said jumping up, folding her legs and hands straight in the air, her feet clicked as she traveled down. Ino grinned, her lips pursed. Tenten dusted off a few pieces of rice on her sparkling dress. Ino suddenly felt under dressed at the comparison of dresses and skinny jeans, they both can be classy but if she had the money she would have picked a dress. She also had no cell phone so Temari had to be under careful watch if she was going to be her ride home. Ino sighed, going into the shotgunned seat with little energy in comparison once more to the other two wealthy girls.

Whenever Ino thought money didn't matter, that it was shallow to think you were far better than others based on cash flow. Yet, she couldn't deny it any longer; she needed money.

Sasuke Uchiha had money.

His father was 5.72 million dollars away from being a 500 millionaire. Ino gripped her purse, and shook her head violently, she drew down the mirror in the car and stared at herself. Her make up was expensive looking, though she got it from a market place. She fluffed her hair, "You are not a gold digger." she said in her head emotionally, she was tired of being broke, hungry and alone and he could fix those problems. Once more she shook her head.

"Are you having a spasm att--" Temari started. Ino put up her hands defensively, "Oh, no. I was just thinking. You know about--things we teenagers think about, hair, make up." She said half telling the truth because she did check both of those things, though they weren't the center focus. The inner turmoil of person vs self came into effect.

There was a little voice in the back of her head telling her to do it; that it would only be for the moment 3 years at most, once financially stable she would really look into falling in love with him. Though her heavy conscience told her that it was wrong, deceitful and more or less even more shaming than when she was 6 looking through the trash in a dark alley at night starved, with tattered brown and smelling clothing, crawling in corners to finish the bills.

"You won't use him." She said in her head as a final thought. That was the last thing she thought of before the Uchiha mansion captured most of her attention. It looked to be 4 stories high, and 12 acres across and around, it made a circle and it was booming with lively people and music of all ages, separated by cliques.

Ino couldn't even get out of the car, her mouth hung dry and her eyes wide and awe-struck. "Oh, GOD, I pray to have money like this one day." She prayed, her faith has kept her alive for 17 years so far and not once did GOD let her down.

"Smile!!" Temari said closing in for a picture with Tenten in front of the car door. Ino leaned over and honked the horn after the picture.

"Ino! Why aren't you out here yet?" Temari said opening the door for her.

"You were taking a picture." Ino said with attitude, fairly upset that Temari blamed her for the sudden noise. Temari shrugged it off and headed straight for her senior friends. Tenten wrapped her arm around Ino's, and they treaded into the packed manicured marble circle drive through with a fountain in the middle. The grass was several shades of green and painted red until it made the entire Uchiha family crest. They were early because they were on time, Sasuke usually came what some would call "fashionable late", but it wasn't purposeful.

"Did you hear? Itachi is going to be here!" Tenten said in an excited whisper, since Itachi went to England to study Tenten's been talking of him non-stop, even though he was 5 years her senior.

"Did you hear? I'm really happy for you, but it has nothing to do with me." Ino said in an excited whisper also. Tenten stopped and looked at Ino, they burst into laughter holding hands so they wouldn't lose each other as they snaked their way to West Manor Uchiha Mansion. Ino looked at the art work in admiration, Tenten looked at the weaponry in admiration, and every one else looked at the gaming technology in goofy awe.

"Do you like that? It was ink pastel/ water paint, I made it myself." A deep voice said, lightly placing his hand on Ino's right shoulder. Ino turned around to an older man with a clean neat white button up, with a straight black tie (expensive looking gold prints on it) and dark skinny jeans. Tenten and Ino were drooling in matter of seconds.

"R-really? Wow, that looks great. I once did a painting just like that, its posted up in my room, by my bed." Ino said, feeling as if she over emphasized that she had a house. Itachi looked to her in slight flirtation, "I'd love to see that one day, their my favorite types of paintings." Ino blushed out of embarrassment rather than cute younger love. A female, most likely Itachi's age or the year under called him, waving.

"Oh, I must go, please excuse me and hello." He said bowing in respect to the two younger girls; their face heated in mortification.

They bowed until he was out of sight. They had forgotten their manners, they didn't bow nor properly greet him with a "hello" or even a "hi".

"**Lucky. I wish I knew art like you.**" Tenten muttered crossing her arms. Ino smiled. She looked to his painting and saw the deep meaning in it right away, in fact almost all of them had a secret message to be seen within. It was as if his words cajoled into his art. There was a fracas of pink in one of the art work, bold and messy looking. Ino had seen one similar to it before, when she treated herself to an art museum for her birthday, she took 5 steps back and saw the prettiest horizon she had ever seen.

"That picture's praise went to his head, the people's extol was so annoying 'Vincent Vaughn Go Jr, Itachi', 'the peak of the 21st century art lies within...' oh you get it, it was really obnoxious." Sasuke winked to them. Ino and Tenten smiled, saying "hello" simultaneously.

"Though, I really liked the amount of glean and effort he placed into his work." Sasuke smiled, Ino stepped closer to him mindlessly, she gritted her teeth and pulled away.

"The ball is coming up, are you planning ahead of what you want to vote on for the theme?" Sasuke asked, looking Ino in her eyes softly.

"Y-yeah um, I uh. You see, we um, Tenten, food, car ride, fun." Ino mumbled, nervous at him sudden interest, he broke that chain with ease with a simple furrow of the brow.

"Pirates." Tenten saved, the damage done was yet to be seen. Either Sasuke was good at hiding his true thoughts, was a super-actor, or he honestly got over the ineffectual rambling she had previously manifested.

"Good idea, actually I was thinking of something pirate savvy a moment ago, when I saw this one woman's boots." Sasuke smiled turning his attention to Tenten.

"Future, like a futuristic theme." Ino smiled hoping to save face.

"Wasn't that last years?" Sasuke said as if Ino was off in her own world.

"Yeah, but animal themed futuristic type thing like leopard print leotards with like glittery techno twists to it, mix it up. Or you could do a memory bash and combine all the past themes together." Ino smiled really trying to get him back on track with her.

He perked up at that idea. "I honestly find that to be one of the best ideas I think I've heard party theme wise." He smiled, she did a mini-victory dance in her head. She proudly leaned against the railing, which looked like one, except for that it was an art painting. Ino's arm fell straight through it.

"YES!" Sasuke said happily. He looked around with no attempts to avail Ino's embarrassment. "Itachi owes me $50 dollars, I said one of these days some one's going to do that. I almost did it myself." Sasuke said helping her release the splinters from all over her hand.

"Right." She said teary eyed of the fact that he could loosely speak of betting money when her grocery shopping for the month consisted of less than half of that. If a giant bag of rice wasn't $7.38 she wouldn't be able to eat sufficiently enough.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked, placing her arm on Ino.

"Wrong? Oh, no, its probably from the saw dust." Ino smiled, "Hand crafted." Sasuke said countering that shot in the dark.

"Oh, so he's an awesome crafts woodman too?" Ino said, Sasuke's face looked proud as he nodded.

"Is there anything he can't do?" She choked out, Sasuke laughed in good sportsmanship, "Yeah, he can't whistle sounds like a cats dying under a car wheel when he tries, and the flute--ohhhh..." Sasuke said shivering at the thought. It was nice, they bonded while Tenten and Rock Lee spent the night dancing away having contests after the last ones finished.

Ino didn't want to go home, and Sasuke didn't ask if her parents wanted her home. They lost track of time, but every time they remembered they said nothing about it and enjoyed the night until she was one of the last people there.

"Stay the night." Sasuke smiled, holding her hand. Itachi mimicked him, laughing. Ino agreed, Sasuke looked happy but surprised.

"Are you allowed to?" He asked. "Yes." She smiled, he still looked a bit shocked, but he got over it and insisted she stay the weekend as well.

"Oh, in that case, can I make a phone call home please?" She asked, she called her friend Nairi to bring clothes, and since Nairi recently dyed her hair Sasuke assumed they were related.

"All set?" Nairi said looking around. "Yes, thanks Nai." Ino smiled. As much as she didn't want her plan to come into fruition, she had spent the night talking to the Uchiha in the same room, he had already offered to take her on shopping trips.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, bold and fearless, Ino accepted on account of all there is to gain it was of his own free will, not hers. That wouldn't be so bad--right? Wrong, she still felt the guilt building and trapping, she felt as if she was playing him because with every offer she became nicer and more flirtatious. It was a normal thing, no doubt yet, she still felt as if she had to break loose.

"Trip to Hawaii, are you going?" He asked, stopping her from speaking to tell the truth.

"Oh, no. I-I-I you see, Sasuke. I live--" She said, her voice ceased and tears began to form. He took on a serious face, sitting up straight.

"I don't have money, and I don't want you to feel as if you should buy me things; I also feel as if I'm becoming nicer because you're being so giving." Ino blurted, taking in a staggering breath when she finished.

"Thank you for telling me, I'm glad you told me ahead of time, all of my offers still stand if you don't mind." He smiled, uncaring to the fact that she was of a "lesser" class system. Ino had a feeling it didn't matter to his family either. So what could stop this wonderful new relationship?

"I also, have something to share." He smile cleanly.

A/N: Cliff hanger!! Ohhhh, what's Sasuke's confession? Find out next time on--just kidding I won't do that to you. Or will I?

To be continued...

right now:

"I also, have something to share." He smiled cleanly. Ino paused in expectancy.

"I have another girlfriend. Her name is Momo, now before you storm off. Hear me out." He said still smiling, Ino froze in hurt and anger. All the feel-good feelings ceased and her emotions were raw, she couldn't speak it was if she was in the Sahara dessert.

"You two will be pitted against one another in 3 tests: physical endurance/activity, situational tactics, and--" Ino didn't even let him finish. She slapped him, knocking the wind right out of him. He bounced in and out of consciousness for a while.

"Ino. Ino wait!!" He said running after the sobbing girl.

"It was a joke, I don't even _know_ a girl name Momo, Itachi and Naruto just listed funny pranks for me to try out on unsuspecting girls. I'm sorry, I truly like you and wish to further our relationship." He said honestly, with a knowing look. Ino kicked the ground, and sucked in her breath.

"Alright." She exhaled, "I'm sorry for losing my temper. Just don't pull any more pranks equally." She said, they shook hands on it.

Its the start of a whole new blooming relationship.

A/N: _Now_ its time I left you, thank GOD I didn't do a cliff hanger. I hoped you enjoyed the whole story and its comedic little parts. Anyway please review just say what you thought of it, what you liked, criticism anything. I welcome it. Thank you once more.

GOD bless,

Love,

SnowyWolfe. =)=)=)


End file.
